ninja turtles online
by soundbreaker1235
Summary: this takes place during ninja turtles back to the sewers and sao season 1


Level 1

Hi there! Time for this week's MMO Stream.

You just saw a promo of today's featured game.

And this is what last week's launch day looked like.

Can you guess what everyone's waiting in line for?

Sword Art Online!

In the lair of the turtles

Donnie: *doing some work on the cybermat scanner*

Leo: donnie, youve been working on that all morning, you gonna take a break?

Mikey: yeah dude, why dont you try out this new nervegear system i got my hands on

Donnie:cant, tracking master splinters data-bits are hard enough, but if the scanner doesnt work, it'll be impossible

Mikey: ok dude, your loss* goes to the couch and puts on the nervegear

Raph: mikey, you should be helping, not playin those stupid videogames

Mikey: stupid...videogames? raph, do you know what this is?

Leo: i dont even wanna know

Mikey: this is SAO(sword art online) one of the many games that inspired helix, 100 years from now

Donnie: mikey, how did you even get your hands on a nervegear set? Dont those cost like $400?

Mikey: well, one of the sets fell out of a truck, and i looked, the truck was gone…..now i get to play the newest VR game, sword art online* puts it on* wish me luck you guys, ill be gone for an hour* turns it on and goes into the game*

Donnie: sighs* where did we go wrong with him?

Suguha:

Hey, I'm off to practice now.

See you later, okay?

Kirito:you got it*waits for him to leave then puts the headset on

Link start!

Hello world! I'm back!

Guy:

Well, I told him, so what's his deal?

Guy:

Why don't we form a party?

Girl:

Well, I don't know, maybe.

Guy:

Oh, come on! It'll be great!

Klein:*sees kirito running*

Huh?

Hey, Bro! Wait up!

Kirito:

What's up?

Klein:

Whew... You act like you know your way around here.

You were in the beta test, weren't you?

Kirito:

Ah, yeah.

Klein:

Cool!

Today is my first day, so could you give me some tips on the lower floors?

Kirito:

Yeah, I don't know if...

Klein:

Oh, please I'm begging you!

Look, my name's Klein. Good to meet you.

Kirito:

All right. I'm Kirito.

Guy: hey dudes, mind if i joined you? Im new around here, id like to get some of the basics of this game down first

Kirito: i...i dont see why not, im kirito, this is klein

Guy: names michalangelo, though my bros usually call me mikey

Raph: i dont know why mikey likes to do to himself, dont he know those games can rot his brain?

Leo: it could be worse raph

Donnie: guys, i found some more of master splinters databits

Leo: thats great, donnie.

Donnie: but we got a problem* points the tracker to mikeys headseat* theyre inside mikeys new game

Raph: your joking...right?

Donnie: i wish i was…

Klein:

Argh!

Oooh...hurts in the spine... kill me now...

Kirito:

Oh, come on, seriously? You can't feel any pain.

Klein:

Huh? Oh yeah, you're right.

Sorry, habit.

Kirito:

Remember what I said?

The first move is the most important.

Mikey: right, like an old mentor of mine once said* mimics splinter* my sons, a ninja must always be prepared to make a move at a moments notice.

Klein:

*chuckles* Yeah, that's easy for you to say.

But he won't stand still!

Kirito:

If you do your initial motion right, and activate a sword skill at the right time... the system pretty much guarantees you'll always hit your target.

Klein:

Initial motion?

Kirito:

Here's an easier way to look at it.

Right after you start your move, wait for a little bit.

When you feel the skill start to activate, drive it home!

Klein:Drive it home?*does so* Hoho! Yeah!

Kirito:

Congratulations.

That was nice. But that boar's about as weak as slimes in other games are.

Klein:

Oh man! You gotta be kidding.

I thought that thing was a mid-level boss.

Mikey: you wish it was

Klein:

Whoa!

Kirito:

Addictive, isn't it?

Klein:

I'll say.

So, these skills... There's a ton of them like blacksmithing and stuff, right?

Kirito:

Uh-huh. I heard the game has an unlimited number of them.

All except for magic, though.

Mikey: theres a limit on magic?

Klein:

That's a bold decision, man!

Kirito:

So, what do you think?

It's kind of fun to move your body as you fight, isn't it?

Mikey and klein: shell/hell yeah

Kirito:

You ready to move on?

Klein:

Yeah, man.

Let's keep going.

When I look around, I can't believe it.

We're inside a game, bro.

Whoever made it is a genius.

This thing's amazing.

Makes me glad I was born when I was, you know.

Mikey: boy, my brothers would love this as well

Klein: the way you describe them, they sound like a good family to be around

Kirito: i bet your dad is proud of you guys as well

Mikey: he is….at least he was….

Klein: what happened to him?

Mikey: there was an accident...we got stuck somewhere, after coming back…..we lost him….and were trying to get him back

Kirito: im sorry man….

Mikey: its cool, but kleins right, this place is awesome, bro

Kirito:

It's not that big a deal.

Klein:

Cut me some slack, it's my first full dive!

Kirito:

You've never used the NerveGear before today, huh?

This is your first time ever?

Klein:

Uh-huh.

As soon as I got the money together, I rushed out and bought all the hardware to play SAO.

Mikey: me too dude , i stood in line and scored one of the ten thousand hard copies. Guess you could say I was pretty lucky.

Klein: Although, you sir, were ten times as lucky getting to beta-test it.

Kirito:

Huh?

Klein:

Dude, only a thousand people got the chance!

Kirito:

Yeah, I guess I was lucky.

Klein:

Hey, mind if I ask how far you got in the beta?

Kirito:

Two months and I couldn't get further than floor eight.

But now, I think I can get there within a month, easy.

Klein:

Sounds to me like you're really into this!

Kirito:

Yeah, you could say that.

During the beta test, SAO was the only thing on my mind, day and night.

In this world, a single blade can take you anywhere you want to go.

And even though it's a virtual world, I feel more alive in here than I ever did in the real one.

Mikey: you remind me of donnie, once he sets his eyes on something, he never gives up

Kirito: anyways, you guys wanna go hunting?

Klein:

You know it! But the thing is...

I'm really hungry. I have to log out.

Mikey: yeah, my bros are probably wondering whats happening here in the game

Kirito:

Too bad the food you eat here only satisfies your hunger virtually.

Klein:

Yeah, for reals! That's why I ordered a pizza for 5:30!

Mikey: man, i should have cerling order one up as well.

Kirito:

Wow, you're so prepared.

Klein:

You know it!

Besides, the game can wait until I get my pizza on.

Mikey: you know it, pepperoni with pineapple, olives, mushrooms, sausage, all mixed in with a sticky cheesy layer on top of some yummy tomato sauce

Kirito:

I guess...

Klein:

Hey, I was going to go meet up with some people I know from another game.

I don't know what you're up to after this, so, if, uh, you know, if you want, you can friend them and hang with us.

No, it's cool if you don't want to, no pressure.

I can always introduce you to them another time or something.

Kirito:

Yeah, sorry. Thanks, anyway.

Klein:

No way! I should be doing all the thanking!

Hey, one of these days, I promise I'll pay you back for all your help!

Virtually, that is!

Kirito:

Yeah, right.

Mikey: hey, ill see you dudes later* checks his stats menu

Klein:

Thanks for everything, man, really.

Guess I'll see you around, then.

Kirito:

If there's anything else you want to know, message me.

Klein: Oh, sweet! I'll do that.

Huh? Where'd the log out button go?

Kirito:

It should be there.

Mikey: nope, not there

Klein: hes right

Kirito:

It should be at the bottom of the main menu.*checks*

Huh?

Klein:

See, not there.

Kirito:

You're right, it's not.

Mikey: ok, this is seriously messed up.

Klein:

Oh well. Today's, what, the first day out of beta?

Bound to be some bugs!

I bet the server people are freaking out right now!

Kirito:

You will, too.

Klein:

Huh?

Kirito:

Look, it's 5:25.

Klein:

Oh my god! My teriyaki mayo pizza and ginger ale!

Mikey: oooh, nice toppings

Kirito:

Why don't you just contact the game master?

Klein:

Huh? Yeah, I did that, but nothing's happening! He's not picking up!

Do you know if there's another way to log out of this thing?

Kirito:

No. Whenever a player wants to log out of SAO, the only way they can do it is by going through the menu.

Mikey: to himself* unless you got someone like donnie on your team

Klein:

That can't be right! There's got to be some other way out.

Return! Log out! Escape!

Kirito:

Told you so.

And there was no emergency log out in the manual, either.

Klein:

No way, you're kidding...

I know, I'll just rip the NerveGear off my head!

Kirito:

Don't bother.

Once you're hooked in , you can't move your body in the real world anymore.

The NerveGear intercepts all the commands you give from inside the game, using an interface built into the rig.

Mikey: so...no comic books? No pizza?* falls on his knees* WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TOO

Donnie: hooks mikeys nerve gear to the scanner*

Raph: so your assuming this is gonna work?

Donnie: weve done it before, so it has too, by hooking the scanner to mikeys headset, i managed to make us personal avatars, unlike when we were in super quest, so well have designs that will reflect our personalities

Leo: sounds like you got everything covered.

Raph: so what the shell we standin around for?* goes to the scanner and heads into the game*

The other turtles follow

Leo: for master splinter

Klein:

Seriously?

So now we got to wait until someone gets around to fixing the bug?!

Kirito:

That, or until someone in the real world comes along and takes the NerveGear off us.

That's it.

Klein:

I live alone.

You?

Kirito:

I got a mom and a sister.

And I'm pretty sure they'll notice by dinner time and come...

Klein:

Y-You got a sister? How old's she? What's she like?

Kirito:

Huh? She's into sports, and hates games.

And she's totally not your type, man.

She wouldn't date a gamer if he was the last type-

Klein:

Who cares?! I want to-*gets kicked by kirito*

Oh, right. Getting kicked between the legs doesn't hurt.

Mikey: my bros are probably worried about where i am, they should be by soon* a light flashes and he looks up to see 3 guys dressed in cybermat outfits*

Raph: * falls on mikey*

Mikey: why….* struggles to get up*

Leo: lands next to donnie* good to see your in shape

Raph: gets up*

Mikey: LEO, DON* hugs them* You guys look great

Donnie: mikey, we found some of master splinters data-bits, their in the game

Kirito: mike, are these your brothers?

Mikey: yep, over in the purple,

Raph: hey, you done mikey?

Mikey: yeah

Donnie: ok then, lets get going,

Mikey: but dudes, somethings wrong, check the menu

Donnie: checks* wheres the log out button?

Mikey: thats the problem, its suppose to be there, but it isnt

Raph: and thats...bad?

Kirito:

Get serious. Don't you think this is weird?

Klein:

Yeah, totally. But it's just a bug.

Kirito:

This isn't just a bug.

If we can't log out, it's going to cause some serious problems for the game.

Klein:

Yeah, I guess you're right.

Kirito:

I wonder if the developers even know what's happening, 'cause they could just shut down the server and log everyone out.

But why haven't they made an announcement?

Klein:

Hmm...

* * *

*everyone gets teleported to the colleseum *

Girl:

Do you know what's going on?

Guy:

Uh-uh.

Kirito:

Someone forced a teleport.

Guy:

What's going on here?

Leo: mikey, what the shells happening?

Mikey: no idea, don?

Donnie: you might have to get back to me later

Guy: look up there

Kirito:

Now what?

Klein:

What the hell is that thing?

Guy:

Is that a game master?

Guy:

Why doesn't he have a face?

Is this an event?

Girl:

I'm scared.

Guy:

Don't worry. It's just part of the opening ceremony.

Kayaba:

Attention, players.

I welcome you to my world.

Raph: what da shell?

Kirito:

What's he mean by that?

Kayaba:

My name is Akihiko Kayaba.

And as of this moment, I am in control of this world.

Girl:

Seriously?

Guy:

Wow, that's some entrance.

Donnie: i dont think thats suppose to be here

Kayaba:

I'm sure most of you have already noticed an item missing from your main menus - the logout button.

Let me assure you, this is not a defect in the game.

I repeat, this is not a defect.

This is how "Sword Art Online" was designed to be.

Klein:

He's kidding, right?

Leo: hes not, i could hear it in his voice….

Kayaba:

You cannot log yourselves out of SAO, and no one from the outside will be able to shut down or remove the "NerveGear" from your head.

If anyone attempts to do so, a transmitter inside the NerveGear will discharge a microwave signal into your skull, destroying your brain and ending your life.

Girl:

What are you talking about?

Raph: that does not sound good

Guy:

Oh, come on! That's such garbage!

This game sucks!

Guy:Let's get out of here.

Hey, I can't get out!

Klein:

Are you listening to this junk?

He's gotta be nuts, right? Right, Kirito?

Kirito:

He's not. The transmitter's signals in the headgear work just like microwaves.

If the safety's disabled, it could fry your brain.

Donnie: that is both genius and insane, i gotta get into that gear once we get out

Klein:

Couldn't someone cut the power or...?

Kirito:

That won't work. The NerveGear's got an internal battery.

Raph: i said it before, and ill say it again...I HATE VIDEO GAMES

Klein:

This is crazy! It's totally crazy!

Kayaba:

Despite my warning, the families and friends of some of the players have attempted removing the NerveGear, an unfortunate decision, to say the least.

As a result, the game now has two hundred thirteen less players than when it began.

They've been deleted from both Aincrad and the real world.

Kirito:

Two hundred thirteen?

Klein:

No way... I don't believe it!

Donnie: i wish that wasnt real

Kayaba:

As you can see, international media outlets have round-the-clock coverage of everything, including the deaths.

At this point, it's safe to assume the likelihood of a NerveGear being removed is minimal at best.

I hope this brings you a little comfort as you try to clear the game.

It's important to remember the following:

There is no longer any way to revive someone within the game.

If your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be deleted from the system... forever.

And the NerveGear will simultaneously destroy your brain.

There is only one way for a player to escape now - you must clear the game.

Right now, you're gathered on Floor One, the lowest level of Aincrad.

If you can get through the dungeon and defeat the boss, you may advance to the next floor.

Defeat the boss on Floor 100, and you will clear the game.

Guy:

Clear?

Leo: What's he talking about?

Guy:

Why should we believe any of the crap you're saying?

Raph: hes right, who cares

Donnie: we do, because according to this...the data-bits are on floor one hundred, guarded by the final boss.

Klein:

We can't clear all 100 floors...

That's freaking impossible... even the beta testers never made it that high!

Kayaba:

Last but not least, I've placed a little present in the item storage of every player.

Please have a look.

Kirito:

A mirror?

*everyone glows and changes

Klein!

Klein:

You okay, Kirito?

Kirito:

Yeah.

Wait... Who are you?

Klein:

I'm me. Who are you?

Guy:

Son of a... You're a guy?!

Guy(used to be a girl):

You're not seventeen?

Kirito:

Wait a second.

Klein:

Is that you, Kirito?

Kirito:

Is that you, Klein?

Klein:

But, how?

Kirito:

The scan.

There's a high-density signal device inside the NerveGear rig.

It can see what my face looks like.

Donnie; so wait...does that mean...oh no,* checks* what the shell?

Raph: donnie, what happened to our avatar whoosie whats its?

Mikey: screams* RAPHS HIDEOUS AGAIN

Raph: grrrr, COME HERE,AND ILL SHOW YOU HIDEOUS

Kirito: wait….you guys are….turtles?

Leo:yep...that would be right….

Donnie: the game got our faces, but how did it get our weight and body type?

Klein:

When you first put the NerveGear on, it had to do this... calibration thing.

It asked you to touch your body all over like this, remember?

Kirito:

Oh, yeah, you're right.

That's where it got our physical data!

Donnie: it was trying to get our body correct, so we wouldnt get any deformities if anything like this happened

Klein:

But, this is...

What's the point?! Why would anyone do this to us?!and what the hell are they? * points to the turtles*

Leo: we'll explain later

Kirito:

I think he's about to tell us.

Kayaba:

Right now, you are probably wondering why.

Why would Akihiko Kayaba, developer of Sword Art Online and NerveGear, do this?

Ultimately, my goal was a simple one.

The reason I created Sword Art Online was to control the fate of a world of my design.

Kirito:

Kayaba...

Kayaba:

As you can see, I have achieved my goal.

This marks the end of the tutorial and the official launch of Sword Art Online.

Players, I wish you the best of luck.

Kirito:

It's not a game. It's real.

Akihiko Kayaba created a virtual world. He designed the NerveGear rig.

The man's a genius! I've been a fan of his for a long time... so I know... everything he just said... is the truth!

Leo: doesnt that sound like someone we know?

Raph: the shredder….

Silica:

My god... No!

Guys:

No way!

Not cool, dude!

Let me out... Let me out of here!

I can't stay here. I have a meeting after this!

Stop pushing!

Guy:

You have to let us go!

Guy(used to be a girl):

Wait! Seriously?

Kirito:

Come on, Klein. As for you 4* points to the turtles* you have some explaining to do….

* * *

Leo: after training us in the art of ninjitzu, our master found an old renassaince art book in the sewer drain, and he gave us all names, im leonardo

Donnie: donatello

Raph: raphael, and im sure you guys met michalangelo

Mikey: sup

Klein : so….your mutant...ninja turtle…..teenagers?

Donnie: well when you put it like that, it sounds ridiculous

Kirito:

Okay, listen. I'm heading out right now for the next village.

I want you to come.

Klein:

Huh?

Kirito:

If what he said is true, and I think it is, the only way we're gonna survive in here is by making ourselves as strong as possible.

In an MMORPG, the money you can earn... the EXP... once the game starts up, there's only so much of that stuff to go around.

Look, the fields around the Town of Beginnings are gonna be hunted clean soon.

If we head to the next village now, we'll have an easier time collecting cash and points.

Don't worry, I know all the paths and places we should avoid.

Even if I'm level one, I can get there easy.

Klein:

Thanks, but... you know those friends of mine I was telling you about... we stood in line for a whole night to buy this, and...

They're back at the Plaza, somewhere... and I can't leave 'em.

Kirito:

 _If it were just Klein... but two more... or even one more..._

Klein:

Sorry.

Can't ask a guy I just met to risk his life for a bunch of strangers, can I?

So, don't worry about me.

Get your butts to the next village.

I'll be fine! Last game I played, I ran a guild, so I'm more than prepared.

And with all the stuff you taught me, I'll get by, no sweat!

Kirito:

Okay.

If that's what you want, I'll get going.

But if you're in a jam, message me, okay?

Klein:

Sure.

Leo: will go with you, we came here to help our master, and were not leaving until we save him.

Kirito:

Alright then, I'll be seeing you, Klein. Take care.

Klein:

Kirito! I...

Hey... Kirito. Um, you look better like this.

Way cooler than your avatar.

Kirito:

Yeah, and I think that scruffy face fits you ten times better, too.

Klein: oh, and for being mutant ninja turtles….you guys don't look half bad….

Mikey: thanks dude

Raph: alright, well see you around

*Klein leaves*

Donnie: oh, before i forget, i managed to get a couple of things from home* virtualizes the turtles weapons*

Raph: now were talking

Kirito: i'm impressed…..

Donnie: now c'mon, we have to make it through the game…..and we have to make it through as a team

Leo: donnies right.

Kirito: alright…..let's do this….

Kirito: _well get through this….we have to* runs towards a wolf*_

Leo: _no matter what happens….well get through, we'll save master splinter, and we'll save the people stuck in this game_

Mikey: _no matter what happens, dude.._

Raph: _we are brothers_

 _Donnie: we strike hard, and fade away…._

 _Leo: ….into the night_

 _*all 5 strike the wolf*_

so let me know what you think


End file.
